


December 23rd

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian attend the Warbler Christmas party.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	December 23rd

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter ♥️

Kurt hears Sebastian groan as he pushes the curtain open, a blast of sunlight flooding the previously dark room. 

“What are you doing?” he mumbles, squinting his eyes open to look at Kurt, and Kurt chuckles.

“Come on, you need to get up,” Kurt says, pulling the blanket away from his husband.

“Why?” Sebastian whines.

“We have the party in like 2 hours. And I still need to make sure you’re appropriately dressed.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and laughs lightly. “Fine, I’ll get dressed while you open your advent calendar.”

“Okay,” Kurt agrees, smiling as he grabs the calendar and pops open the 23rd door. He blushes when he sees a _very_ inappropriate image of Sebastian on a stripper pole. Kurt recalls their _last_ Christmas party, when they’d decided to go out to a bar after having a few drinks, and Sebastian had decided to “do everyone a favour” and show off his “hot body”. “Seb!”

Sebastian sticks his head back into the bedroom, an innocent expression on his face, but his eyes give away that he knows exactly what Kurt is hollering to him about.

“Really?” Kurt asks flatly, flashing Sebastian the drawing.

“Is that not a fond memory?”

“Yes, I absolutely loved it when I had to pull my drunk fiancé off a stripper pole before he showed off what should be reserved for my eyes only.”

“I knew it!” Sebastian grins. “Just so we’re clear, this year…”

“You are not stripping again.”

“But I wanna put the ‘sexy’ in ‘Christmas’.”

“There is no ‘sexy’ in ‘Christmas’,” Kurt points out, exasperated.

“Because you won’t let me put it there!” Sebastian exclaims. “But okay, if you insist, I will keep this party PG.”

* * *

They’re an hour and a half late after Sebastian spent far too long trying to persuade Kurt to wear the ugly Christmas sweater he’d made earlier that month. Somehow, Kurt had lost that battle, so now he’s wearing the ugliest sweater he’s ever seen at Nick and Jeff’s party.

They’ve organized a gift exchange, the Warblers and several of the New Directions having picked names from a hat a few weeks prior to determine who they would be buying a gift for. There was a price limit of $20, which takes some pressure off, especially since it’s a rather large group and not everybody knows each others’ tastes too well.

Kurt had drawn Wes’ name, so he’d bought an Amazon gift card for the former Warbler. Sebastian, however, had drawn Nick, and thought it would be hilarious to adopt a llama in South America and gift it to him; Jeff just rolled his eyes when he realized what the gift was, but Nick _loved_ it.

Brittany was given a science set, which she absolutely adores. Whereas Trent, unsure of who exactly Santana even _was_ , has given her a giant pink stuffed unicorn, which she swears she’s only keeping because Brittany fell in love with “Rainbow” the second she laid eyes on it. 

A former Warbler who Kurt can’t quite name gave him the ugliest scarf he’s ever seen. Kurt had muttered something about how he “had only just gotten rid of an ugly scarf a week ago” and “at least it matches the sweater”, but he’d smiled at the man and thanked him nonetheless.

It’s Sebastian’s turn to open his gift, and Kurt knows this will be bad the instant he sees that Nick drew his name; do they not have a rule about that? He doesn’t have time to dwell on that particular thought, though, as Nick hands Sebastian a small, neatly wrapped box.

“I think you’re really going to like it,” Nick says with a grin as Sebastian begins unwrapping the gift.

He pulls the paper away to reveal a plain box, and when he flips the lid open a grin breaks out across his face.

“What is it?” Kurt asks, dreading the answer.

“This is amazing,” Sebastian says, ignoring Kurt and looking back at Nick.

“Seb, what _is_ it?” Kurt asks again.

“It’s a kazoo,” Sebastian says simply, grinning widely at Kurt now as he takes it out of the box to show it off.

“Oh God,” Kurt says, “there is no way you’re keeping that.”

Sebastian blows into the small instrument, and it emits a sound that makes Kurt cringe. “There’s no way I’m _not_ keeping this,” he argues.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Fine. But you’re only playing it when I’m not home.”

“I make no promises,” Sebastian says with a smirk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of December 23rd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233963) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
